


Take Me Home!

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Car Sex, Come Shot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: The Davies brothers are going to Blackpool for the day, and on the way, Dave keeps trying to arouse Ray. They end up having sex in Dave's mini, but end up having a mess with too much come.





	Take Me Home!

"Stop." Ray's voice was filled with mild annoyance as they traveled down the road. It was a sunny afternoon, and they were going to Blackpool, at Dave's request. Ray couldn't find a reason to back out, but knew that it would be noisy and the food would probably make him ill. At the very least, he could keep Dave out of trouble. 

Currently, Dave was grabbing Ray's thigh, which meant taking his eyes off the road, if only momentarily. It caused Ray to be anxious, not a good way to start out such a trip.

"I told you to stop!" Ray's annoyance intensified, as Dave grabbed his brother's thigh even higher and with more intensity. Dave just laughed, amused by Ray's reaction and showing no signs of stopping.

Humming one of band's singles, Dave palmed Ray's crotch and began moving his hand up and down, creating friction. Ray was getting hard, and now was not the time or place.

"For fucks sake, Dave, if you'd wanted me to fuck you, we could have don't that back home. Would have saved us, time, money, and the stomachache I'm going to get!" Ray squirmed as he spoke, Dave unrelentless.

"Oh I know, but, I thought we could have a good shag somewhere before we get to Blackpool." Dave was grinning like a cat as he thought about it. They'd never fucked in the car, he figured why not now?

"Dave, you drive a bloody mini and I am 182.2 centimeters tall! That wouldn't even work if I was interested...and I'm not interested!" Ray made sure Dave understood.

"Well, you feel interested to me, Ray, your prick is getting harder by the second!" Licking his lips, Dave eyed his older brother. He was just as hard from the idea alone. Neither could go anywhere with tented trousers, especially since both men were quite endowed.

"With you stimulating me, of course, and now with all of this talk and the ideas you have put in my head, I'm truly aroused. Congratulations, Dave, we get to fuck in the car!"

Dave laughed a laugh of pure joy as he thought about bragging to his friends about shagging in the car, he, apparently was the only one who hadn't and all he would have to do is make up someone to take Ray's place.

"Don't say I never gave you anything!" Ray was quick to say. He always said that in situations like this. 

As they grew closer, both scanned places to pull over. Ray hoped it went quick, for more reasons that he could count on one hand.

Finally, a wooded area they could pull off to, which Dave noticed around the same time. All they had to do was get back in the woods far enough. When they could no longer see the road, and in front of them was trees, Dave leaned over and kissed Ray, who closed his eyes. He wanted to pretend they were back home, and not out in public, so that is what he aimed for.

"Did you bring lube?" Ray asked.

"I did!" Dave reached into he glove box and got it out.

"You know, knowing you...'Dave the rave'...I bet that is always in there!" Ray stated.

"Yes, but I've never shagged anyone in the car, you are going to be the first" Dave smiled.

"The first of many, I'm sure." Ray said, rolling his eyes.

"Just shut up and fuck me! I want candy floss!" Dave shouted.

"A man who knows what he wants!" Ray always had to have the last word!" 

"Drop your trousers, and I'll drop mine. So long as I can get to your pretty little arsehole, and stretch you, then you can come and sit in my lap. We can move together and get off that way." 

"You were planning this!" Dave grinned, undoing his jeans. His perfect backside, as well as his hardened prick were always a delight to see.

"No, it's just logic." Ray replied, taking the lube. After stretching his brother, he lubed himself up, and helped guide Dave to his prick, and slid into him with a heavy sigh. 

"Lean over and hold onto the dashboard as best as you can and move yourself up and down. I'll move and the friction from both of us will do the trick." Dave nodded and did as he was told. Moving up and down, even in a small space felt good, he was shorter than his brother, so it seemed to work.

Ray held on to Dave's hips, helping to guide him up and down, in and out. Long strides, where the head of Ray's prick was barely inside, that turned into a hard thrust, that left his brother almost in tears of pleasure. Then, long intervals of fucking fast and furiously, pounding Dave's ass.

Dave could hardly hold on anymore, and Ray began stroking his cock, whispering in his ear, with warm breath. 

"You little whore, begging me to fuck you in the car cos you couldn't wait till we got home. Already stuck my prick in your hot little hole once this morning. How soon will you need to be taken care of again? A wank on the way home perhaps?"

Hearing these words, and having his prick stroked, wound Dave up so tight, he had no choice but to release with a cry, his spunk hitting the dashboard, and covering Ray's hand. Next, Ray came unwound, and thrust his hips as much as he could, so his seed went deep inside of Dave. When then were finished, both just sat a moment. Dave cracked a widow so they could breathe better.

"I just thought of something." Ray shared, as he continued, panting.

"What?" Dave asked.

"Soon, you'll be eating candy floss with my seed running down your leg and on your designer clothes!" Ray had a big grin on his face as he laughed, and Dave got up, come rolling out of him and onto his brother's trousers!

"Oh you fucking bastard!" Ray shouted, smacking Dave's ass. It was now his brother's turn to laugh.

Ray sat, trousers still down, arms folded.

"Fucking, take us home!" Ray groaned.

"But?" Dave whined.

"Take us home NOW!" Ray mumbled about having sex in the car, his trousers, and why he never went anywhere, while Dave backed up. 

"At least put your cock back in your pants!" Dave yelled

"Fuck you, Dave, just fuck you!" He shoved his middle finger right in his brothers face. Angry and not paying attention, Dave backed into a tree!

"Fucking Christ pay attention! Go see the damage!" Ray roared at Dave.

Dave, tears in his eyes, went out and saw the fender and back end were damaged and would require a lot of work. However, it looked like nothing that they needed to get home was damaged. 

Dave got in the car, and slammed the door!

"Don't say a fucking word, were going home!" Dave told Ray.

There would be no holiday in Blackpool that day.


End file.
